Tu as perdu vieux fou
by row666
Summary: Parfois le courage et l'obstination ne suffisent pas. Confronté à une force bien plus puissante que lui, Harry ne peut que se soumettre même s'il n'en a pas conscience. HP/LV maître/esclave


Voilà un petit OS que j'avais commencé pendant les mises à jour sur qui avaient perturbé le post des nouveaux chapitres. Ça faisait un baille que je l'avais commencé et il était plus que temps de le terminer. Donc après une demi-heure à retourner entièrement mon bureau pour retrouver ma clef USB me revoilà avec un petit HP-LV (décidément avec les HP-LM ce sont vraiment mes couples du moment ^^).

Bon, pour les précautions d'usages, cet OS contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes assez explicites ainsi que des relations de maître à esclave donc, si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin, je ne vous en voudrai pas ^^

Je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à dire sinon que l'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année d'Harry et que les évènements des six premiers tomes sont respectés.

Bonne lecture ^^

**Tu as perdu vieux fou**

Une heure du matin, Poudlard était calme et endormie. Harry était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux grands ouverts. Concentré, il écoutait avec attentions les bruits alentours. Tout proche de lui, en provenance du lit à côté du sien, lui parvenaient les ronflements de Ron. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait entendre Neville s'agiter dans son sommeil, émettant quelques gémissements de détresse. Les quelques « Pr Snape », « chaudron » et « exploser » qu'Harry réussit à discerner des babillages effrayés du jeune homme lui amenèrent un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Quand à Seamus et Dean, les derniers occupants de leur dortoir, leurs respirations calme et régulière lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. Harry se redressa en silence et ouvrit avec précautions les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Vérifiant du coin de l'œil que ses camarades de chambre ne se réveillaient pas, il attrapa sa baguette et quelques habits. Rapidement il referma les rideaux du lit et plaça un sortilège de répulsion pour faire bonne mesure. Même si un des quatre jeunes avait l'idée farfelue de vérifier s'il était bien là, il ne s'en soucierait pas plus que cela. Les escapades nocturnes d'Harry faisaient légion depuis des années et il ne viendrait à personne l'idée de prévenir un professeur. Le sortilège était simplement destiné à éviter toute justification sur son absence le lendemain matin.

Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, c'est un Harry habillé et soigneusement dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité qui quitta la tour Griffondor. Jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs, il avançait à travers les couloirs, pestant de devoirs prendre un détour pour éviter de tomber sur Peeves qui préparait il ne savait quel piège dans les parages. Par chance le Pr Snape faisait sa ronde dans une toute autre partie du château. La voie était libre.

Sortir de Poudlard était devenu au fil des ans un véritable jeu d'enfant. La carte des Maraudeurs lui permettait d'éviter les rondes de professeurs et les allées-venues des fantômes. Et la statue de la sorcière borgne lui donnait une porte de sortie discrète vers l'extérieur. Ce fut donc en moins d'un quart d'heure qu'Harry se retrouva à enjamber furtivement une fenêtre à l'arrière de la boutique de confiseries de pré-au-lard. Cette petite cascade effectuée, il referma silencieusement la fenêtre et s'engagea dans la petite allée en direction d'une bâtisse à la périphérie du village sorcier. Cette maison, Harry la connaissait bien pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois par mois depuis la rentrée.

Arrivé devant le 3 rue des Mandragores, Harry passa le petit portillon du jardin sans plus s'inquiéter de se faire repérer ou non par d'éventuels passants. Le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'était pas le seul lieu protégé par le sortilège du gardien du secret auquel il avait accès. Dès lors qu'il avait franchi le pas de la propriété, il pouvait se mettre à danser la lambada en mini robe rose fluo, personne ne s'en apercevrait. Non pas que ce genre de performance ne le tente.

Depuis l'extérieur, Harry vit qu'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était éclairée. La personne qu'il devait rejoindre était donc déjà là à l'attendre. Pressant le pas, Harry entra dans la maison et se dirigea sans attendre vers le petit salon à sa droite. Retenant son souffle il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit.

- Entres.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par le feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Une bibliothèque courait le long du mur à sa gauche. Face à la cheminée se trouvaient deux fauteuils et une petite console. L'homme qui l'attendait était tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils. De sa position, Harry ne voyait de lui que sa silhouette et son bras négligemment posé sur l'accoudoir. Sa main tenait un verre d'alcool ambré qu'il devinait être du Whisky pur feu.

Harry s'avança tête basse et s'agenouilla aux pieds de l'homme. Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Harry sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux, les doigts presque caressants passant entre les mèches. La main glissa le long de la joue pour stopper sous le menton et forcer Harry à relever le visage vers l'autre homme. Aussitôt son regard accrocha le regard carmin du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le fixait avec amusement.

- Tu es en retard Harry.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître.

- Les raisons qui te poussent à me faire attendre?

- Mes camarades de dortoir ont veillé tard. J'ai préféré attendre qu'ils soient tous profondément endormis avant de venir. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

- Tu as bien fait.

Harry se détendit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas contrarier son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un homme grand et puissant qui se battait pour rebâtir ce pays sur de meilleures bases. Il combattait un gouvernement faible et corrompu. Son projet pour le monde magique était brillant, à la hauteur de l'être exceptionnel qui le mettait en œuvre. Et comme tous les hommes exigeants, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres attendait de ses fidèles de se montrer dignes de le suivre. C'est pour cela qu'Harry détestait décevoir son maître.

Harry se souvenait de ce temps où il détestait son maître. Pendant des années il l'avait sincèrement haït au point de désirer plus que tout sa mort. Influencé comme il l'avait été par le professeur Dumbledore, il avait cru sans se poser de question aux paroles du vieil homme. Comme il avait honte à présent d'avoir été aussi faible et de s'être laissé manipuler si aisément.

Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Harry n'était plus l'enfant naïf qu'il avait été. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ouvert les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait vu clair, sur sa vie, sur son pays, sur ses dirigeants, sur Dumbledore. Et surtout sur lui. Lord Voldemort. Ce nom là il avait osé le braver, mais c'était avant de comprendre à quel être exceptionnel il avait à faire. Cette grandeur il l'avait déjà entraperçu par sa cicatrice, ce lien continuel entre son esprit et celui de son maître. À ces moments-là Harry avait résisté, refusant de voir l'évidence. Puis il y avait eu ce fameux soir au ministère de la magie. Ce soir-là, lorsque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait entièrement pris possession de son corps et de son esprit, il avait vu la vérité, et il avait compris. Il ne se battait pas dans le bon camp. Il ne défendait pas les bonnes causes.

Depuis ce jour, sa cicatrice ne l'avait plus jamais fait souffrir. Les visions apocalyptiques avaient cessé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait conseillé, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir et assimiler. Harry avait finalement pardonné la mort de ses parents, la mort de Sirius. Les pertes étaient inévitables en temps de guerre et la cause défendue par son maître était juste. Son parrain et ses parents avaient fait le mauvais choix mais lui ne ferait pas la même erreur. Alors Harry avait rencontré son maître en secret. Ensemble ils avaient décidé de la stratégie à adopter et depuis Harry écoutait, apprenait, surveillait. Il ne portait bien entendu pas la marque des Ténèbres mais au fond de lui il savait à qui il appartenait.

- Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées Harry.

La voix pourtant douce fit sursauter le jeune homme. Réalisant son manque d'attention, il se mit à rougir de gêne.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui accapare tant ton esprit pour oublier ainsi ma présence?

- Je ne vous ai pas oublié, contesta Harry. Je pensai à vous.

- À moi? S'amusa l'autre homme.

- Oui. À la manière dont vous m'avez libéré de l'emprise de Dumbledore.

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire alors qu'il observait le jeune homme toujours agenouillé à ses pieds. Il avait fait un travail remarquable avec lui. Harry Potter, l'élu du monde sorcier le regardant lui, le plus grand mage noir du pays, avec admiration et dévotion.

- En parlant de Dumbledore, comment se passent tes… cours particuliers avec lui?

- Il continue à me montrer des souvenirs de votre passé Maître. Mais cette fois il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Que veux-t-il?

- Il veut que je récupère un souvenir du professeur Slughorn.

Voldemort fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Comme il s'en doutait son vieil ennemi se doutait de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se rapprochait de la vérité.

- Un souvenir?

- Oui. Dumbledore m'en a montré un de l'époque où vous étiez à Poudlard. Vous demandiez au professeur Slughorn des renseignements sur les Horcruxes et le professeur refusait vertement de vous répondre. Le professeur pense que c'est un faux souvenir et veut que je récupère le vrai.

Voldemort sentit une colère sourde courir dans ses veines. S'il en jugeait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Dumbledore était bien plus près de découvrir le secret de son immortalité qu'il ne le pensait. Dès que son ancien directeur avait utilisé Harry pour convaincre Slughorn de retourner enseigner à Poudlard il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait. Dumbledore n'attendait plus que la confirmation qu'il était au courant de la façon de créer des Horcruxes pour lancer Harry à leur recherche.

Ce vieux fou croyait-il réellement qu'il avait une chance de me vaincre en utilisant un enfant? Harry Potter ne lui avait survécu jusqu'à présent que par chance. Peu importait la prophétie, Voldemort avait déjà gagné. Harry lui appartenait corps et âme.

- Déshabilles-toi, ordonna-t-il.

En silence, Harry se releva et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Le regard fixé sur le visage de son maître, il retira sa cape et la jeta négligemment sur le deuxième fauteuil avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le vêtement glissa rapidement de ses épaules et alla rejoindre sa cape. Chaussures et chaussettes furent retirées en un tour de main. En s'attaquant à sa boucle de ceinture, Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Son maitre observait chacun de ses mouvements mais son visage restait froid. Le pantalon atterri sur la pile de vêtement et sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme retira son boxer s'offrant à la vue de l'autre sorcier.

Voldemort laissa son regard courir le long du corps nu qui lui faisait face. Du haut de ses seize ans Harry Potter possédait un corps finement musclé malgré son petit gabarit. Le jeune était un peu plus petit et fin que la moyenne des garçons de son âge mais le Quidditch lui avait permis de se sculpter un corps harmonieux et des plus agréable à regarder. Et ce corps lui appartenait.

D'un geste, Voldemort indiqua au jeune homme de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Toujours silencieux, Harry obtempéra. Sachant ce qui était attendu de lui, il commença à défaire la boucle de ceinture de l'autre homme. D'une main sûre il dégrafa le pantalon et libéra l'érection de son maître. D'un hochement de tête ce dernier l'incita à commencer et, sans se faire prier, Harry pris le membre dressé dans sa main et le porta à sa bouche.

Sentant la langue de son serviteur se poser sur lui, Voldemort ferma les yeux de satisfaction et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle était bien loin à présent l'inexpérience du jeune homme. Les premières fois pleines de doutes et de timidité n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir face à la langue taquine et aventureuse qui était à l'œuvre entre ses jambes.

Prendre la virginité d'Harry Potter avait été un moment d'extase inouï, une victoire d'autant plus complète que le jeune homme y avait été totalement consentant. Voldemort avait exigé et Harry, en bon serviteur, s'était empresser d'obéir sans discuter. Comme un chien obéit à son maître.

Rouvrant les yeux, Voldemort observa le jeune homme nu à ses pieds un sourire jubilatoire aux lèvres. D'une main il attrapa les cheveux d'Harry et lui imprima des mouvements plus rapides, le forçant à le prendre plus profondément en bouche. Son sourire devint plus cruel face à la soumission du jeune homme. Le gamin qui était censé le vaincre. Si Dumbledore savait ce que son petit protégé faisait en ce moment même.

Brusquement Voldemort releva la tête d'Harry, plongeant son regard dans celui de jeune homme. Il avait les yeux dilatés, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées par la fellation qu'il venait de faire. Il était l'image même de la luxure, avec son air débauché et son sexe fièrement dressé.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna Voldemort en désignant l'épais tapis qui faisait face à la cheminée.

À peine Harry eut-il pris la position qu'il sentit son maître s'agenouiller derrière lui. Deux mains l'agrippèrent fermement par les hanches et l'instant d'après il se sentit pénétré d'un puissant coup de rein. La douleur lui fit fermer hermétiquement les yeux et lui arracha un gémissement.

Voldemort contempla un instant la soumission du jeune homme avant de commencer à bouger. À aucun moment Harry ne cherchait à se soustraire, accompagnant au contraire chaque poussées, les gémissements douloureux s'estompant pour laisser place au plaisir. Bientôt la pièce ne fut emplie que de grognements, froissements de tissu et soupirs.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux hommes se libérèrent dans un râle. Le souffle court, Voldemort se dégagea et se releva sans un mot. Le regard fixé sur son jeune amant il referma son pantalon et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil. La vague de colère qui l'avait envahi s'était enfin apaisée.

- Rhabilles-toi.

Harry se releva à son tour, légèrement titubant son corps toujours parcouru des derniers frissons de plaisir. Lentement il récupéra et remis ses habits. Une fois fait, son maître lui indiqua de s'assoir dans le deuxième fauteuil.

- Dumbledore est très proche de découvrir un de mes plus grands secrets, commença Voldemort comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si jamais il découvrait le véritable souvenir de Slughorn…

- Alors je ne récupèrerai pas ce souvenir Maître, répondit Harry en reprenant tant bien que mal une attitude aussi composée que possible. Apparemment le professeur Slughorn refuse de le révéler au professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi le ferait-il avec moi?

- Parce que Slughorn aime être entouré de sorciers d'exception. Sorciers dont tu fais partie, Harry. Dumbledore semble persuadé que tu trouveras un moyen de le convaincre. Si jamais il se rend compte que tu ne cherches pas activement à accomplir cette mission, il risque de se poser des questions.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

Voldemort resta un instant silencieux, cherchant la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour contrer son vieil adversaire. Même si l'élu était en son pouvoir, Dumbledore pouvait encore lui causer des problèmes. Harry avait beau être proche du vieux directeur, il ne faisait pas pour autant partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dumbledore semblait développer un culte du secret plus grand encore que dans le passé. Harry n'était au courant que de la prophétie et ne connaissait toujours pas les plans du vieil homme pour le « vaincre ».

- Tu vas faire ce que Dumbledore te demande, finit-il par répondre.

- Et votre secret?

- Ta couverture est bien plus importante. De toute manière il n'aura que la confirmation de ce dont il se doute déjà. À ce moment là il te révèlera sûrement de quelle façon tu devras t'y prendre pour me vaincre. Et tu seras très certainement le seul à qui il le révèlera.

- Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour faire parler Slughorn?

- Ce sera à toi de le découvrir, rétorqua Voldemort. Le souvenir que veut connaitre Dumbledore est celui dont Slughorn a le plus honte. Cela ne va pas être facile.

Harry fut tenté de demander à son maitre de lui donner plus d'information mais se ravisa juste à temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son impertinence aujourd'hui. De toute évidence les cours particuliers de Dumbledore déterraient des choses que son maître aurait préféré rester enfouit. La bestialité soudaine de leurs ébats sexuels quelques minutes plus tôt en était la preuve. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'interrompre une de leur réunion de cette manière. Non pas qu'Harry ne se plaigne de ce traitement qui bien qu'un peu brutal lui avait apporté un plaisir non dissimulé.

- J'y arriverai Maître.

- J'y compte bien. Je te rappelle que tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour découvrir ce que trame Dumbledore. Après cela j'entends bien que ce vieux fou soit mort et enterré.

- Je pourrai…

- Assez, coupa le plus âgé. Ce n'est pas à toi de tuer Dumbledore. Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter?

- Mais Malfoy n'y arrivera pas.

- Est-ce que tu discuterais mes décisions?

- Non…

- Mais?

- Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Malfoy est bien trop faible Maître. Il n'essaie pas réellement. Il suffit de voir ses pathétiques tentatives avec ce collier ou bien l'alcool empoisonné. Dumbledore ne se laissera jamais avoir comme ça.

- Je sais.

- Mais alors?

- Dumbledore mourra grâce à Draco.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

- Cela se fera. Maintenant ne te mêle plus de ça. Tu as une mission à accomplir.

- Bien, murmura Harry en baissant la tête sous le regard noir de l'autre homme.

Voldemort soupira d'énervement en se resservant un verre de Whisky pur feu. Même en étant sous son emprise, Harry gardait son impertinence et son esprit buté. Ce gamin n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Severus avait fait un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy. Harry avait raison, Draco était trop faible pour tuer mais ce n'était pas de sa main que Dumbledore allait perdre la vie. Severus, lui, n'échouerait pas. En une seule opération Voldemort punissait l'incompétence de Lucius en mettant son fils dans une situation impossible et le double jeu de Severus en lui faisant tuer un homme qu'il respecte tant. Ses mangemorts y penseraient à deux fois avant de comploter dans son dos et de le décevoir après cela.

- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi Harry? Demanda doucement Voldemort.

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous Maître!

- Pourtant tu sembles remettre en question mes décisions.

- Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas à ma place, répondit Harry avec contrition.

L'expression mortifiée du jeune homme d'avoir osé le contrarier fit sourire Voldemort. De tous ses fidèles, la soumission d'Harry Potter était la seule qui lui apportait un tel sentiment de satisfaction et de victoire. Le sale petit morveux rebelle qu'il avait rencontré par le passé avait disparu, écrasé par sa toute puissance. Et ce, sous les yeux même de Dumbledore qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. En fin de compte les remarques effrontées d'Harry n'étaient dites que dans le désir profond de le servir.

- Je te pardonne.

- Merci Maître.

- Tu fais du très bon travail à Poudlard. Ne gâches pas tout cela, compris?

- Oui.

- Je veux aussi que tu continues à accabler Draco auprès de tes amis. Plus ils trouveront que tu réagis exagérément, moins ils croiront qu'il est en mission pour moi. Cela ne te déranges pas de leur mentir n'est-ce pas?

- Ron et Hermione ont choisi le mauvais camp. J'espère qu'un jour ils comprendront que vous êtes ce dont ce pays a besoin pour renaitre. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors ils resteront des ennemis.

- Je suis fier de toi Harry.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête de surprise. Ses joues rosirent de bonheur et il dû combattre l'immense sourire un peu idiot qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage.

- Je ne fais que vous servir Maître, répondit-il avec émotion.

- Et tu le fais admirablement bien.

Voldemort se leva, invitant d'un geste le jeune homme à faire de même. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Arrivé là-bas, Voldemort stoppa Harry, lui releva le visage d'une main et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Maître…

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire en le découvrant les yeux fermés, visiblement troublé par ce simple baisé.

- Tu dois rentrer à Poudlard maintenant.

- Déjà? Bouda Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

- D'accord…

- Et surtout soit prudent.

- Je le serai.

Harry sorti enfin après un dernier regard pour son maître. Juste avant de quitter la propriété, il se remit sous sa cape d'invisibilité et s'enfonça ensuite silencieusement dans la nuit.

Voldemort rentra dans la maison en souriant. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Les agissements de son ancien directeur le contrariaient un peu mais cela ne suffirait pas à lui retirer la victoire. Dumbledore tenait à ce que ses hommes ne soient pas au courant de ses plans d'action. Harry serait le seul à connaitre le moyen de le tuer, mais n'était pas tenu au courant de toute autre opération. Cette rétention d'information était le moyen le plus sûr pour éviter les fuites vers l'ennemi mais pour l'issue de la guerre cela allait perdre l'Ordre du Phœnix.

À présent quoi que face Dumbledore, quelles que soient les missions de ses hommes, tout était joué. Harry allait devenir le seul détenteur de son secret. Avant la fin de l'année Dumbledore allait mourir et Harry hériterait de la lourde tâche de le tuer seul. Dumbledore était un fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Qui d'autre qu'un fou confirait l'avenir d'un pays à un gamin.

Les propres plans tordus de Dumbledore allaient se retourner contre lui. Harry était en son seul pouvoir. Il lui appartenait cœur, corps et âme.

La priorité pour le moment était de mettre ses Horcruxes en sécurité. Nagini risquait d'être un peu contrariée de ne plus pouvoir sortir à sa guise mais elle comprendrait. Ensuite il allait devoir récupérer le médaillon et la bague de Serpentard. C'était ses deux Horcruxes les plus facilement localisables. Et après l'erreur stupide de Lucius qui avait causé la destruction de son journal intime, il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'une autre partie de son âme soit détruite.

La coupe de Pouffsoufle allait par contre rester à sa place. Gringott était un des lieux les plus sûrs du pays. Personne ne savait qu'il avait confié la garde de cet objet précieux à Bellatrix et rien dans les souvenirs que possédait Dumbledore ne lui permettrait de le découvrir. Quant au diadème de Serdaigle, il ne pouvait certainement pas se rendre à Poudlard pour le récupérer. Il resterait donc à sa place et il ne craignait d'ailleurs pas qu'il soit découvert.

Quand à Harry… ce qu'il avait vu en lui cette nuit-là au ministère l'avait vraiment choqué. Savoir qu'il avait réussi à créer un Horcruxe sans s'en rendre compte l'avait un peu perturbé. Mais il avait enfin comprit l'origine de ce lien si particulier entre leurs esprits. En fin de compte ce coup du sort l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne savait si Dumbledore était au courant de ce qu'était réellement Harry mais cela n'avait finalement pas trop d'importance.

En pénétrant au plus profond l'esprit d'Harry, Voldemort avait éveillé en partie le fragment d'âme qui était caché en lui. Grâce à cela il avait enfin réussit à assujettir le jeune homme qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Son esprit avait été lentement empoisonné. Ses plus profondes croyances avaient été réduites à néant et remplacées par de nouvelles. Le changement s'était fait presque en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se présente volontairement à lui, ne s'agenouille avec déférence à ses pieds et ne lui prête serment d'allégeance. Il lui avait tout offert sans condition à commencer par son corps. Voldemort l'avait exigé pour tester la force de l'obéissance du jeune homme. Et il n'en avait pas été déçu, loin de là.

Harry était prêt à tout pour lui. Trahir. Tromper. Et même tuer. Ses propres amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Dumbledore allait bientôt mourir, décapitant ainsi l'ordre du Phœnix. Le ministère tomberait peu de temps après. Persuadés qu'Harry travaillerait ardemment à sa défaite, les membres restants de l'Ordre ne tenteraient aucune attaque massive attendant un signe de l'élu. Rien ne pouvait plus empêcher Voldemort de gagner.

- Tu as perdu vieux fou.

**Fin.**

Alors? Ça vous a plu?

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait d'OS et celui-ci est un peu plus court que ce que j'aurai voulu. J'espère ne pas être passé trop vite sur la relation pour le moins spéciale entre Harry et Voldemort.

En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires bons ou moins bon avec impatience ^^

À bientôt!


End file.
